


Jack and Daniel visit the temple of Dakka

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-23
Updated: 2006-03-23
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack and Danny find each other.





	Jack and Daniel visit the temple of Dakka

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

It was one of those fine, bright mornings, that Jack was beginning to love since he'd agreed to accompany Daniel to Egypt. No waking up at 5.30 am, no morning rush to the SGC compound, no lengthy briefings with the General, no Stargate. 

Jack was having a very late breakfast on the upper deck of the dahabeya, (one of the antique Egyptian travellers' boats) which he and Daniel had rented to go up the Nile from Aswan. Since Jack had discovered that this trip wasn't a punishment, as he had first thought, he hadn't complained once at the prospect of visiting more Egyptian ruins. After all, he had enjoyed their recent visit to Isis' temple on Philae island. More specifically, he had enjoyed some of the erotic hieroglyphs that Daniel had shown him there. Jack hoped that there would be more to come. That would give him another opportunity to test drive some more positions with his favourite archaeologist.

The last few mornings had been more than fine actually, having given Jack the opportunity to lech over said favourite archaeologist as much as he wanted. Daniel had left the breakfast table when he heard Mohammed, their captain, announce loudly that they would soon be approaching the temples at Wadi es-Sebua. Jack was enjoying a particularly enticing view of Daniel's backside, as the younger man stood beside the captain at the helm. The archaeologist was babbling excitedly like a 5-year-old on his way to Disneyland, but Jack was more interested in the contours of his lover's body, shown off beautifully by his clothing.

Daniel was wearing a short-sleeved blue cotton shirt, and some nicely-fitting khaki shorts that left nothing to the imagination. On top of that, he was wearing one of his bandanas. The blue one. Jack's favourite, because it matched the man's beautiful eyes. Jack had opted for one of his camo t-shirts and slightly looser khaki shorts, to avoid the inevitable embarrassment of sporting at the very least a half-hard all day.

The colonel was still lost in gazing at his lust object when Daniel turned and called to him. 

"Jack, what are you looking at? We should be getting ready to disembark." Daniel finished with a raised eyebrow à la Jaffa.

"Yeah, yeah Dannyboy, I'm coming" Jack sighed and stood up, thinking that Daniel had been spending way too much time with Teal'c. 

It was almost half past eleven, and Daniel had specifically chosen that time of the day to start visiting the temples because that was precisely when the crowds of tourists would be leaving the sites to go for lunch. It would give them much more space, quiet and privacy to conduct their own visit.

They left the dahabeya and set foot on the site of Wadi es-Sebua. Jack learned, from his self-appointed personal guide, that the site had been moved from its original location by the UNESCO in the 60's and 70's to its present location, in order to save it from being submerged by Lake Nasser. They began the visit in the main temple itself, then moved on to a smaller one called Maharraqa, which had also been moved there. Finally, the two men arrived at the front of another temple, which Daniel announced was the temple of Dakka. 

"This is one of my favourites, Jack, " Daniel said with the small smile that Jack was enjoying getting used to.

"And why's that? Exactly? You're wandering around **all** these places like a kid in a candy store. Hard to work out which ones you like best," Jack smirked.

Daniel mock glared at the Colonel with his perfected 'Don't be an ass' look, and replied calmly, "Jack, Dakka is a temple dedicated to the god Thot. If you had actually **listened** to what I was telling you last night, instead of checking me out, you'd know all about it."

"Umm...." the Colonel shrugged, clearly embarrassed and slightly flushed. He had to admit that he hadn't been listening to Daniel's briefing the previous night. He was guilty as charged. He'd been checking out his lover's body laid out on the bed, and his mind had been too busy figuring what they would be getting up to naked later. 

"Ahh...Sorry Daniel. I'll have to pass. Tell me all about it. I'm rapt, here," sighed the Colonel. They continued walking, past the majestic gates of the temple, through an inner court and finally stepped inside a huge hall with dozens of pillars, which once must have supported a vast roof. Now all that was left was a ruined temple with rows of pillars, some standing alone, and others at the back still supporting what was left of the temple's roof.

"Thot was the god of Knowledge for the ancient Egyptians. That's why I like the idea that they raised a temple in his honour, " Daniel explained, while tugging Jack towards the back of the temple, where the ruins allowed some shadow and some fresher air. The two men turned back to look at the temple, and from that perspective, it was a breathtaking view. They were completely alone, since everyone else had fled the high noon heat. The temple looked even more majestic, now that it was deserted except for the two of them.

"You know, the Roman emperor Augustus even helped to maintain the temple when the Romans conquered Egypt, " Daniel explained, while he leant against a pillar and continued to admire the antique ruins. The temple looked pretty good too.

"Oh? Didn't know they believed in Egyptian gods too, " mumbled Jack, who was really enjoying the majestic view.

"They did, but Augustus also used the temple for other purposes. You see, the temples were luxuriously maintained, and he'd send his most loyal soldiers here to have some well deserved rest."

"You mean Roman legionnaires came here to have some R&R after a hard battle? " Jack asked with suddenly piqued interest.

"Mmm. From what I read, they were even pampered by the priests and priestesses who served in the temple," Daniel carried on his explanation.

"By...pampering, you don't mean what I'm thinking. Do you Daniel?" Jack asked with even more interest.

"Umm, I don't know Jack," Daniel answered, the corners of his mouth twitching. "What are you thinking?" he continued, the smug smile slowly appearing on his lips. He backed further into the shadow and leant lazily and provocatively against one of the pillars. 

"Well, I don't know about Roman soldiers, but you have here a USAF Colonel who could really use a little pampering, right about now," Jack said, while walking slowly but surely towards his favourite archaeologist, until he was snugged up tight against his chosen prey.

"Jaack! You know, this **is** a public site. Someone could pop in at any time," Daniel whispered, while he tried -- half-heartedly - to squirm himself off his lover's heavy body. The more he tried, the less he felt like resisting, and as his body betrayed him, he sighed, feeling Jack's wakening hardness against his own.

"Well, something else is going to pop soon if we don't take care of it," Jack whispered huskily, while grinding his body slowly against Daniel's. Jack was now too far gone to back away. Besides, Daniel had carefully made sure that the pillar they were leaning against was in one of the darkest corners of the temple, and out of sight of any unwelcome visitors. 

Jack felt so aroused that he had to unbutton his shorts, which slid down to his ankles so he could step out of them. He kept on his black jockstrap though, even if it was starting to feel too tight. Then, with trembling hands, he reached down and unfastened Daniel's shorts too and let them drop so he could step out of them. Jack slowly unbuttoned Daniel's light cotton shirt in order to feast his eyes on the perfect chest and abs. He couldn't help whispering, " beautiful... so beautiful" as he let his hands glide lasciviously over the sweating and quivering abdomen. Daniel tried to pull Jack's t-shirt up too but the Colonel stopped him, leaving Daniel no other option than to let his hands roam beneath the cloth in search of his lover's hardening nubs.

The two men were now kissing frantically. Tongues locked in battle between their mouths. Jack grabbed Daniel's shoulders and pulled his beautiful lover to him, grinding his hot and hard rod into the other's midsection. Daniel could feel the still covered, rigid manhoods pressed together, and decided he wanted total skin-to-skin contact. He slowly brought his right hand between the two bodies and pulled Jack's cock out of the jockstrap pouch letting the hard member snap straight up against Jack's abdomen. He then swiftly pulled down his own tight-fit cotton boxers. His cock, now freed of any restraint, lodged itself just below Jack's balls and Daniel started pumping his groin toward his lover, feeling the hairy scratchiness of Jack's balls as they rubbed against him just above his manhood.

Jack ran his right hand from the shoulder he had been holding, slowly towards Daniel's lips and let one finger be caught up in the man's hot mouth. Daniel sucked on the digit sensuously, like he was sucking Jack's cock. The Colonel gasped with excitement and knew he had to retrieve his finger before they ended the show too soon. Staring straight at his beautiful lover, Jack let his hands move slowly down Daniel's hips and then further behind till he could grasp the hard buns. He was rewarded with a startled gasp from Daniel. Slowly his hands went down past the quivering cheeks and the finger, still moist with Daniel's saliva was pressed tentatively against the tight entrance. Jack kept his gaze intent on Daniel's face, watching, waiting for his lover's approval before going any further. 

Daniel had shut his eyes tight as he felt Jack slowly massaging his puckered ring. When he opened them again, he saw Jack's face, full of love and expecting the go-ahead from him. He nodded at Jack and started to move around to offer himself to his friend and lover, but Jack surprised him and stopped him from turning around. He watched the colonel go down to fumble with his shorts and take out a tube of sunblock. Daniel gasped then as Jack's fingers, coated with cool gel slipped into his tight asshole, tenderly preparing the entrance. He felt Jack stand up again, and felt him cup one hand under each cheek of his ass and lift him slowly up against the pillar. Daniel couldn't help letting out another gasp of surprise and he quickly put his arms around Jack's neck and clasped them behind his head. At the same time he opened his legs and wrapped them around his lover's body, pulling himself up along with Jack's lifting, until his legs were braced round Jack's waist. With his left hand hanging on to Jack's neck, Daniel reached below with his right hand to grasp the hard rod, which was now gliding along his slippery cleft. He pulled a few short strokes on Jack's cock and then let the pointed head press straight up at his entrance. He lifted his hand back to Jack's neck and slowly lowered himself over the tip of the throbbing rod. 

"Jaaaack..." the name escaped Daniel like it was his last breath, as his own weight pulled him down on Jack's hard cock.

"Ohh, Daniel " the Colonel gasped, while he felt himself sliding torturously slowly into the heated tightness. The way Daniel had just said his name as a soft sigh, made his cock even harder and melted his heart completely. 

Jack's biceps bulged as he felt the strain while holding Daniel up against the hot marble pillar, and he pushed his groin further under Daniel until he was completely inside. He gave a few short jabs, searching for the right angle to rub the little bump inside his lover. When he heard Daniel gasp his name a bit louder, he knew he had struck gold. Then Jack started to rock. He didn't really move that far out or in but kept himself inside Daniel, his cockhead continuously rubbing against the hard and yet velvety surface. He didn't know who was feeling the most awesome sensation and decided he didn't care. All Jack knew was that this was going to be an all-new way to fly... for both of them. Daniel's insides were gripping his cock like they had gone through strength training and Jack had never felt anything so hot. Daniel's asshole was wrapped so tight around his shaft that it felt like it would pull the skin loose. 

Each time Daniel felt Jack's hardened cockhead rub against his prostate, he felt a jolt of exquisite electricity burst from the epicentre of his groin, and spread like a tsunami throughout his body. All he could hear was the sound of Jack's groin smacking against his now reddened butt. Then he heard their mingled moans and gasps, as he started to thrust his uplifted body in rhythm with the pounding he was getting from Jack. Daniel threw his head back and pressed against the pillar behind him. His bandana was now totally soaked with sweat, and his shirt was tussled up against the top of his back. His sweat slick skin glided effortlessly against the marbled pillar, as Jack had him in a bear hug and was pulling him into and down with each forward thrust of his groin. His own cock was gliding achingly between the two men's abdomens. All Daniel could think of was to keep on gripping Jack's rod and hold on tightly around Jack's neck, riding his beloved Colonel like a bronco buster at the rodeo. 

"Oohhh, Jaack! gooood! Aaanngghhh! " Jack heard Daniel repeating between clenched teeth. Over and over the moans came out. Jack could not get enough of Daniel's moans, calling his name like a sweet mantra. This turned him on even more, and made him want to crawl up inside Daniel even further, although it was impossible.

Both men knew that this one was not going to be soft, slow, or easy. Jack felt it as his balls began to lift against the underside of his cock. They were getting ready to send their offering into Daniel and he kept on thrusting hard.

"Ooohhhh, shhitttttt! Dan..ny ! I'm coming! I loveyou !" Jack gasped when his cock started to pump. Shot after shot after shot. It just kept coming. Load after load of hot, creamy juice was being pumped into Daniel. He could feel each hot spasm as it travelled from between his legs, up his rod, and out through the slit at the end of his cockhead. Jack could feel the strange slickness as it was forced back over the head and down his shaft, which was still embedded inside. At the same time, he felt Daniel's body clench him even tighter, and as he looked straight down at Daniel's cock, spurt after spurt of Daniel's milk fired up and splashed on his lips. Jack didn't think a second before he opened his mouth and slurped away the pearly essence. The sensations were multiplied and his cock fired a final shot within Daniel heated body. It was unbelievable. It was incredible. 

Slowly the ecstasy subsided. Slowly they began to relax and catch their breath. Daniel's face was now buried in Jack's neck above his left shoulder and he was still making little sounds and moans, but they were sounds of contentment now. Finally, he lifted himself slightly so that Jack's now softened cock would come out of him. Then he loosened the grip with his legs and dropped down to where he was able to stand. Actually, he was having trouble standing at all, his body was still trembling and shaking from the excitement of frenzied sex in a public place. To keep himself from dissolving into a pile of goo, he kept his hands around Jack's neck, and pulled his lover lightly until their lips met in a soft kiss. He locked his eyes with Jack's and whispered on his lover's lips, "Oh God, Jack, I love you. Oh, how I love you."

Jack felt his arms and his legs aching after the effort, but he also felt exhilarated as he heard Daniel profess his love again. He stroked Daniel's hair and whispered, " Danny....sweet Danny...I love you too, ...so much .... ," then, chuckling, he added, " I'm really starting to enjoy this trip. What's next?"


End file.
